Too Hot For Me
Too Hot For Me is the fifth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Mystery City. Premise The Fire Freak haunts a fire eating contest. Synopsis Fred is competing in a contest to see who is best at eating fire. The rest of the gang is going to watch Fred win or lose. The prize for winning is a big red ruby. The arrive at a large building with the words FIRE EATING CONTEST painted on. They enter the building and see Fred. He tells the gang he'll win. then a big man named Skull Cloud. He tells Fred "You will NOT win... I will." Then he vanishes. Fred tells the gang Skull Cloud doesn't want to be beaten, because he's never lost a contest in his life. Then Fred says the contest is about to start. The gang runs after him. Fred tells the gang to sit down, and he tells them he has to walk onto a stage. The contest starts. A man named Luke tells everybody the contest will now start. First Skull Cloud eats his fire. Then a woman eats her fire. Right before Fred, a man eats his fire. Freed comes up. Fred is about to eat fire, when all the fire in the room goes out. Then a creature made of fire appears. "I aM tHe fIRE fREAk!" it says. It reaches into itself, and pulls out a fireball. It tosses it at Fred, but he ducks it. The Fire Freak turns into a sea serpent, and flies across the room. Then it turns into a frog and opens its mouth. A long tongue hits Fred, and pulls him into the frog's mouth. Then the frog turns into a fire bird, and flies out the roof! The gang looks up... Fred is gone! Daphne says they should look for Fred. Velma and Daphne walk away, leaving Scooby and Shaggy alone. Shaggy says they might as well go look for clues. Scooby agrees. They find a T-Shirt with a skull on it. Shaggy puts it in his pocket, and they keep walking. Just then the Fire Freak rises out of the ground and the chase scene begins. The Fire Freak turns into a UFO and flies behind them. Scooby and Shaggy duck him when he is about to hit them, then they run away. Daphne and Velma are being chased by the Fire Freak. They give him a torch and he blows it out, and chases them. The chase scene ends and Scooby and Shaggy crash though a locked door. They find Fred tied up inside. They unite him and tell him everything that happened. Then they go to find Daphne and Velma. When they find Daphne and Velma, Shaggy shows them the clue. Velma says she solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy get Scooby Snacks. The plan is Scooby and Shaggy will pretend to enter the contest. Then when the monster appears, Daphne and Velma will dump a bucket of water on him. The trap works and the monster turns out to be a fireproof suit. Fred pulls off the mask to reveal Skull Cloud. He wanted to stop Fred from winning. The episode ends with Fred winning the contest. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, and Skull Cloud * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers and Fire Freak * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Jeff Bennett as Luke Villains *Fire Freak Suspects *Skull Cloud *Luke Culprits *Skull Cloud **Reason: To stop Fred from winning. Notes\trivia Locations *Fire Eating Contest Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff